


Speak from Experience

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Gen, PAST Dalia/Genie, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sorry I love dark plotlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dalia visits Eden with a warning about her and her new family's safety.
Relationships: Dalia/Genie (Disney), Eden/Genie (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	Speak from Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plotline I kinda wanna see in a sequel.

Eden looked up from the side of her bed, Amir sleeping peacefully in the small crib that stood there. She sighed as she looked around the room a few times, taking notes of the maps and book pages on his wall, the old lamp on a vanity across the room. She smiled again before her eyes stopped on the now open doors, the person standing in the entranceway was someone she immediately recognised, and she gave a smile when she locked eyes with her. "Hello there, Dalia. How are you doing?" 

Dalia stepped in, giving half of a smile before stopping at the bottom of the short case of steps, glancing to the crib and then back to her. "Oh, I'm doing fine. Just here to congratulate you on your first born." She took a few more steps forward, her smile fading slightly. "I'm sure Sunil was thrilled." 

She laughed, nodding happily. She still forgot Dalia called the past Genie by his name. "Well, he came by once but he was pulled away by Aladdin." She chuckled again, shrugging. "You know how busy he can be." Amir twisted slightly under his blanket and she turned to him as Dalia did, her smile disappearing as she nodded again.

"Yes.. that's how it starts, always being pulled away on one thing or another." Dalia sighed. Eden could hear anger building in her voice and she could see the misery of recent months in her expression as she spoke. "That's how he was with my kids as well." 

Eden's eyes widened, her voice cracking. "Your kids?"

Dalia raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing as her voice thickened. "Yes. Sunil was Lian and Omar's father. Surely he told you?"

She had moved closer to the bed, hand close to resting on the small cabinet as she looked down at her, awaiting an answer. Eden's expression only saddened, eyes drifting to the corner. "Well.." Her voice was heavier, quieter, Dalia could hear the disappointment in her tone about the secret. She looked back up at her after a moment. "No." 

Eden heard her simper slightly as she stepped away again, turning her back for only a moment before taking another peek at the sleeping baby on the other side of the bed. Her voice was sharper this time. "That's because he's ashamed of them." Her tone contorted into something much more threatening. "As he will be with your kids. As he will be with you." 

Dalia stepped closer again, not breaking eye contact even for a moment. "I speak from experience, Eden. If you knew what was good for you and your kids, you'd raise them by yourself." She jumped back when the doors opened, expression immediately sinking into something fearful. "Sunil! I didn't hear you come in! I was just-" 

He cut her off, stepping forward to block her path to Eden, his voice raising with each word. "I know what you were doing. How dare you talk to her! I don't want you near my wife, or my kids!"

Eden stared down at the covers, Dalia's words running through her mind over and over. Only after a moment of silence from Sunil did she look up at them, watching the outcome of her husband's yelling. 

Dalia sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before heading for the doors, stopping to look at her one last time in the doorway. "Remember what I said, Eden."


End file.
